


Litter Shitter

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Catboys & Catgirls, Diapers, Fetish, Hyper Scat, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: I wrote a little thing for hyperscat day, about a catboy whose litterbox just isn’t enough to contain his massive messes.





	Litter Shitter

"So, Tira, how do you like your new home?" Erik said, as he brought the white-haired, cat eared young man into his abode. Tira just blinked his yellow eyes twice without a word. This wasn't exactly unexpected, as feral Neko like Tira tended not to be vocal. 

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll get used to it," Erik continued. "Right now, I should probably get you something to eat..."

He led his newly adopted pet into the kitchen where a pair of bowls awaited him. Erik poured a load of fresh, sweet cream into the first bowl for the Neko to drink, and some salmon in the second for him to eat. It was his pet's first day, and he felt it was only fair that he pamper him out of the gate, to set the tone for how he could expect to be treated going forwards. Nothing but the best for Erik's precious pet. 

Tira was snapped out of his aloof state almost immediately, and pounced upon his bowl, slurping up the milk vigorously until there wasn't a single drop left. Then he moved on to the salmon, devouring it before his very eyes and licking the bowl clean. Though the catboy didn't have the words to thank him with, the cute little smile he flashed at his owner said enough. 

The next several hours were less eventful. Tira wandered throughout the house, exploring the space, as Erik went about tidying up, and then relaxing on his couch once that was complete. 

Having warmed up to his master, Tira sauntered over so he could sit himself upon his lap. Before his butt could touch his owner's knee, a thick, juicy fart escaped from it, accompanied by a distinct digestive gurgle from his lower intestine. 

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Erik asked, in the sort of patronizing up-talk tone that people tend to use with their pets. Though he couldn't speak his owner's words, he could understand them, and the catboy nodded his head up and down furiously. Tira didn't just have to go, he had to go badly.

"Alright, well, your litterbox in that room over there, just down the hall," Erik said as he pointed to it. Tira waddled towards the designated direction, as more bassy farts escaped from his bare rear, and the grumbling from his belly became a concerning roar. 

Tira managed to locate his litterbox, squatting his plump, bare rear over it, mewling as he squeezed. The litterbox was a bit bigger than what an ordinary feline would use, but it still seemed a bit small for a full-sized human like himself. It wasn't like Tira was going to use a toilet though. Those things were scary!

"Nnnnnng~" he said as he squeezed. The pressure against his tight, aching hole began to break as a thick, snaking turd emerged from it. The log was about the same circumference as Tira's thigh, and it felt like it too. Though the relief that came from emptying his bowels could not be understated, neither could the level to which the cute kitty's asshole was stretched.

More pushing and grunting coaxed another foot of solid shit from his rear, and yet his ass showed no signs of stopping nor even slowing down. The cat boy still had plenty of squeezing and straining to do. He could not longer maintain a squatting position, instead falling to all fours with his shit-bloated belly sagging between his legs. That stomach was rapidly beginning to shrink as more of the kitty's filth plopped into his litterbox. A few more seconds and the box was buried completely underneath his bowel movement, and there was still plenty of shitting to be done. 

As catboy's feces continued to pile up atop his ruined litterbox, he began to realize that things had only just gotten started. The more he squeezed, the thicker his logs became, and the faster they fell out of him like a foul-smelling avalanche. 

The room was filled with deep crackling sounds like a tree was being felled, and intermittent flatulence from the feline's behind. The sensation of pushing out those huge, thick shits was so powerful that Tira could hardly focus on anything else, and started mewling uncontrollably as he mindlessly squeezed. The pile that was once just enough to bury his litterbox continued to grow, until his shit reached from the floor to the ceiling.

Tira wanted to be a good boy for his master. He wanted to make sure that all his shit stayed inside of his litter box, he really did. But his litterbox had been so thoroughly smothered by his shit that he could no longer tell where it was underneath that massive mountain of filth. With nowhere to aim, he let the shit pile build where it may, filling the room that hadn't yet been tainted with mountainous mounds of Neko shit. 

It wasn't long before there wasn't a single square inch not occupied by Tira's dumps, not a single corner that wasn't smothered in fresh feline filth. It was impossible to tell where Tira's litterbox was under all that mess, nor that there had even been one there in the first place. Tira experienced a sudden moment of clarity, now that he was no longer being overwhelmed by his clenching bowels or the feeling of a log of shit half the width of his own torso stretching out his poor butt. He had ruined his master's room! And his master, where was he? Surely he must've heard all that grunting and crackling. 

Tira sheepishly crept back to his master's couch, to find Erik fast asleep. The Neko prodded his master on the cheek, and then began furiously pointing towards the ruined room as Erik blinked himself awake. "Hmm, what is it?" he said, slowly hoisting himself off the couch and hobbling towards the room in a half-awake state. 

Needless to say, Erik wasn't thrilled to see that his room had been filled floor to ceiling with his new pet's shit. Erik knew that Tira couldn't be blamed for his own overactive bowels, so he didn't have the heart to punish him. There did need to be some kind of consequence though, to ensure that this didn't happen again. Obviously a litterbox wasn't enough to contain the catboy's monster loads, so a new method of waste containment would be chosen instead. 

"Don't look at me like that. It's for your own good," Erik said, as his freshly diapered pet glared daggers at him, cheeks aflame. "As long as you're in this house, you're going to have to get used to using these, alright?"

Tira wasn't alright with this, not in the slightest. He had gone from feeling bad for what he'd put his master through to resenting him. He would get his revenge on the human for putting him in this ridiculous looking thing. 

While Tira fumed and plotted, Erik retired to his bed. It had been a long day, and cleaning up several hundred pounds of Neko shit had sapped all the remaining energy he had. He shut his eyes under the warm cover of his blankets, not knowing what would await him upon waking. 

Erik was woken out of bed not by the subtle sound of crinkling from above him. No, it was the smell, the fresh odor of kitty dung that'd become unfortunately familiar with him from the previous night. 

"Huh?" Erik said. He barely had enough time to open his mouth to express his shock, before he was silenced, smothered underneath a sagging diaper bulge that expanded rapidly as it was filled with pound upon pound of mushy shit. 

SSHHPPLLRRCCKKLLPPPPpppllllrrrrbbbllllllrrrrrrrrffffrrrrrrrrpppllllllbbbrrrpppppllllfffssshhhrrrrcckklllllppphhhrrrrrBBPPPTTTTTT!!!!

A deep, muddy noise echoed through Erik's bedroom, accompanied by crackles and crinkles and the sound of one catboy squeezing very, very hard. Tira had hovered his padded butt above his master's butt while he slept. If the human was going to insist that he wear these things, then he was going to get a first-hand demonstration of their capacity. 

"Mmmmmmf" Tira groaned, as the mucky mudslide continued its advance. His diaper sank between his legs, until it couldn't sag any lower. Pressed against Erik's body, the bulging bottom of his nappy began to expand in every direction like a puddle. It wasn't long until muddy stained padding had buried it just as effectively as it had his unconstrained bowel movements had his litterbox the previous night.

Tira grinned mischievously, as he sat upon a bean-bag chair of his own fudgy butt mush that was even bigger than Erik's bed, softer and more comfortable too!

\----

From then on it was decided that Tira would only be able to relieve himself outside, preferably in Erik's neighbor's yard.


End file.
